Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for manufacturing the same and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the liquid crystal display panel.
Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of liquid crystal display, there is a large requirement for small size products such as cell phones and Pad. In a conventional small size TFT-LCD device, a liquid crystal layout pattern design arranged in a line is typically used. FIG. 1 shows a plan view of a conventional TFT liquid crystal display panel. The TFT liquid crystal display panel includes a CF substrate 1, a TFT substrate 2, a plurality of spacers 3 formed between the CF substrate 1 and the TFT substrate 2. In order to show an arrangement of the plurality of spacers 3, the CF substrate 1 and the TFT substrate 2 are shown schematically in transparent forms. Liquid crystal droplets 5 are filled between the CF substrate 1 and the TFT substrate 2 and able to flow among the plurality of spacer 3. In addition, the CF substrate 1 and the TFT substrate 2 are sealed by sealing glue at peripheries thereof. However, in such liquid crystal pattern layout, the liquid crystal droplets tend to contact with the sealing glue, and in particular may form contaminations in the direction in which the liquid crystal droplets flow over a shorter distance, for example, tending to cause adverse effects such as Mura, puncture, Zara, underfilling, Bubbles and the like, so as to cause the conventional small size TFT-LCD device to have adverse effects such as Mura. Further, in the conventional small size TFT-LCD device, due to the conventional liquid crystal layout pattern design, the liquid crystal droplets will not tend to flow to corners of the device.